In Which Kurt Hummel Has Had Enough
by Kristine Lovegood
Summary: Basado en un vídeo Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian, spoiler del 3x08. Kurt está cansado de que Sebastian intente flirtear con Blaine, y no es ningún secreto, a juzgar por la manera en que se lo dice. T por lenguaje. Traducción.


****_Nada de esto me pertenece. Glee es de la Fox y de Ryan Murphy y de nosequién más. El fic es de NightRose131. Lo único mío es la traducción.  
><em>

**En el que Kurt Hummel Ha Tenido Suficiente.**

Kurt Hummel estaba harto de no conseguir lo que quería. Estaba cansado de que le dijeran que no iba a llegar a nada, que no era lo suficientemente bueno.

Había perdido el papel protagonista del musical escolar en favor de su novio. Había perdido la carrera presidencial contra Brittany. En realidad no estaba enfadado con ninguno, y se tomó las dos derrotas con gracia.

Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le molestaba.

Por lo que tener sus citas de café con Blaine constantemente interrumpidas por cierto Wambler engreído era muy molesto para él. Sobre todo cuando dicho Wambler continuamente expresaba que Kurt no se merecía Blaine. Y cuando Blaine le confesó sentirse incómodo acerca de los intentos de flirteo que le mandaba Sebastian vía Facebook, Kurt hizo un plan, porque su último año ya estaba jodido lo suficiente como estaba, y _que le den_a Sebastian si pensaba que iba a hacérselo peor.

Lo primero que le dijo a Blaine fue que bloquease a ese bastardo en Facebook. Eso era evidente. Y para la próxima vez que se toparan con Sebastian, tenía todo pensado. Le diría a Sebastian exactamente lo que pensaba de él.

Kurt sabía que eso no iba a termina ahí. Lo esperaba, por supuesto, pero sabía que Sebastan estaría de vuelta otra vez.

No estaba exactamente sorprendido cuando entró en The Lima Bean una tarde y vio a Sebastian ya ocupando la mesa de Blaine. Sebastian estaba de espaldas a él, y cuando Kurt miró a Blaine, éste le envió una mirada que gritaba "Oh-Dios-Mío-Sácame-De-Esta-AHORA.", Kurt ya tenía todos sus insultos perfectamente planeados en su cabeza, y ni siquiera le iba a pedir a Blaine que se fuera esa vez, porque él iba a hacer llegar su mensaje a ese gilipollas de una vez por todas.

Terminó arrojando todo el plan por la ventana una vez que oyó a Sebastian murmurar a Blaine,

-Vamos, Anderson. Puedo mostrarte algo mucho mejor de lo que te podría dar el _pixie_de tu novio. El no tiene por qué enterarse.

Kurt no estaba seguro de por qué esa línea en particular lo había cabreado tanto de repente. Él y Sebastian se habían dicho comentarios mucho más hirientes que eso. Tal vez fue porque había perdido el liderazgo en el musical. Tal vez fue porque no había ganado las elecciones presidenciales.

O tal vez simplemente estaba jodidamente cabreado y cansado de Sebastian.

Cualquiera que fuese la razón, dejó de importar una vez que Kurt apareció delante de Sebastian, giró su silla y le dio un puñetazo en plena cara. Su mano le picaba un poco, pero valía la pena ver como la cabeza de Sebastian se quebró hacia la derecha y el enrojecimiento se extendió por su rostro. El área alrededor de su ojo comenzó a amoratonarse un poco, y su rostro estaba contorsionado por el dolor.

Kurt, respirando con dificultad por el cansancio, rápidamente envió una mirada furiosa a la barista que se acercaba a la mesa. Los ojos de la camarera se abrieron mucho y volvió a la seguridad de la barra. El resto de los clientes en la cafetería volvieron rápidamente su atención a sus propias conversaciones, no queriendo envolverse.

-Oye, niño bonito- Kurt se inclinó, hablando en voz baja para que sólo su mesa pudiese oír. -Si alguna vez te acercas a Blaine o a mí de nuevo, no dudaré en romperte uno de los huevos.- Estaba sorprendido de que su voz no temblase all hablar. -No me gusta tu manera de hablar con él. No me gusta la forma en que lo miras. No me gusta tu forma de pensar en de él. Es lo mejor que me ha sucedido, y creo que él piensa lo mismo. Quédate con esto a través de tu cabeza dura: Él no está interesado. Así que piérdete. Conozco a gente, entiendes?- Advirtió.

Esperó a que Sebastian asintiese antes de continuar.

-Aunque en realidad debería estarte agradecido, porque todo lo que has conseguido es volvernos a Blaine y a mí cada vez más cercanos en las últimas semanas- comentó. -De todos modos, si no te importa, voy a ver si mi novio está dispuesto a dejarme follarle en el baño, vale?

Kurt se alejó rápidamente, sin ni siquiera mirar a Sebastian mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa. Agarró a Blaine por la corbata que llevaba, llevándolo hacia la salida. Blaine parecía un poco shockeado también, y dejó que Kurt tirase de él.

-Gracias- Dijo Blaine, un poco aturdido. -Yo realmente no sabía cómo iba a-hey, Kurt, acabamos de pasar la salida. Lo sabes, verdad?

Kurt sonrió maliciosamente mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de baño, que era un cuarto de baño de una sola habitación en lugar de varios cubículos.

-Oh, ¿Pensaste que era una broma?

* * *

><p><em>Ok, este fic me encantó, y tiene una secuela que es puro smut y es maravillosa. Quizá la traduzca. ¿Qué pensáis?<em>


End file.
